Paul's Family Reunuion
by artsyworld1
Summary: Paul has his family reunuion and Percy is coming along!


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Paul's POV**

I stared at the Invitation. I looked at the curly script that was on there. I didn't know what to do. I read it one more time.

_You are formally invited to the annual Blofis family reunion._

_Where: Sunny Side Beach Resort_

_When: This Week till The End of The Month_

_We hope to see you there!_

I couldn't believe it. The reunion would be two weeks long and we would have to leave tomorrow. I waited for Sally to come home from work to tell her. I heard my son Mark and my step-son Percy talking in his room. I decided I could tell them now. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Percy! Mark! Come in here please!"

I heard the pausing of a game and some shuffling. They walked through into the room. My son, Mark, was soaked head to toe with water and glaring at Percy.

"Mark, why are you soaking wet."

"Somebody shouldn't be using demigod powers to help win a video game."

Percy taped his shoulder and he was instantly dry. I laughed. Sometimes having a demigod for a stepson was too much.

"Okay guys, I have to talk to you about something. Sit down."

"What about?" Mark asked.

"The Blofis family reunuion is Tomorrow. It will be twi weeks. I know Mark is okay with going, but are you Percy?" I knew my stepson had been having nightmare ever since he cmae home from his second war.

"Yeah I'm okay with it. Where is it?"

"I know you'll like this. It's at the beach." Mark smiled because he knew this would be fun for Percy. Percy started jumped up and down in excitement. Then, an earthquake started. Mark fell out of his seat and I ran to Percy.

"Percy, calm down!" He stopped jumping and everything went back to normal. Mark was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to start one." he said.

"It's fine." I told him.

"Wait I have one more question. Can I swim?" he asked. I laughed.

"We are going to the beach."

"No, I mean, Can I like, swim there?" Mark looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!" he demanded. "Yeah, it will take me like 10 minutes."

"No, I think I'd rather you and Mark ride together."

"I could take him." he mumbled. I think he meant for nobody to hear it but Mark did.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I'll just put an air bubble on your head" Mark turned to me. "Please, Dad?" I sighed. "Whatever." I said. Percy started to jump up and down but I said, "If you start another earthquake before we leave your riding in the car." He stopped jumping. Having a demigod for a stepsonis amazing. The only thing bad about it is when he has a bad nightmare and the pipes burst. Even that is kind of amazing through. That's when a kid fell out of the ceiling onto the floor next to Mark. We screamed and ran behind the couch.

"Nico! I told you not to shadowtravel into the living room. It scares the mortals!" I was still not used to being called mortal.

"Whatever. It's better then the time I accidentally ended up in your brothers bedroom." I remembered the incident. It was 3am and Mark screamed at the top of his lungs. Nico was bloody and all cut up. He had landed ontop of Mark and fell asleep. Percy had to drag Nico out of the room and just threw him put the window. I asked what was wrong with him and he said it woke him up. He was right because 5 seconds later he was back in the room trying to murder Percy with a sword.

Percy was now telling Nico to go sleep in his bed and I decided to talk with him. We sat down on the couch.

"So Percy, I was wondering if you could just not tell your friends where we are for the reunuion."

"Why?"

"I don't want that to happen again. Your friend falling into the room."

"I'm sorry Paul but after I disappeared last time I can't just not tell them. But I can tell them not to come."

"Okay. That's fine."

Later that night when Sally got home I told her everything. She also yelled at Percy for starting another earthquake. Man, my lufe is anything but normal.

**Mark's POV**

I can not believe I am swimming to my family reunion. Percy dragged me into his room that night so we could plan the trip. It should only take 10 minutes and be a straight line but Percy added some stops along the way. We would be going to Atlantis to visit his dad for an hour. Then, we are going to his Camp to grab some Mist potion just incase there is a monster attack and someone in my family is clearsighted. Then we will go to the beach.

_-fastfoward to morning-_

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! I hear my alarm clock go off and drag myself out of bed. On my way to the kitchen I see Percy's door open. He is crying and Sally is giving him a hug. Another nightmare I guess. I walk into the kitchen and see my dad. He waves me over.

"Hey Dad, how did you sleep."

"Good, but I can't say the same for Percy." He shot a sad look towards Percy's room. "I wish I could do more to help him." he said.

"I know. He'll get through this."

"Okay, Sally and I came up with some rules for your swim trip."

"DDAAAADDDDDD!"

"I know, I know. But we want to make sure that you have a safe trip."

"Okay, what are the rules?"

"You two are not allowed to go to Atlantis at all and I don't want you inside the barrier at Camp Half-Blood."

"Why can't I go inside the barrier?! I want to see inside!"

"I don't want an arrow through your head."

"Fine!" I said. I planned on breaking both rules. Sally and Paul left. We said we would arrive at the same time they did as to not cause any suspicion. Once they left Percy and I walked down to the Harbor. He started talking.

"Okay, once I jump in count to five and jump. You will be able to breathe the water like it is air." He jumped. I counted to five and did the same thing. When I landed I could breathe water. COOL! Percy talked to me in my mind.

_You need to hold on to me so we can swim there._

_Ok._ We shot through the water. It was so much fun. Finally, we arrived at Atlantis. It was amazing. We talked to his dad for an hour then left for Camp Half-Blood. I finally got to see inside. We went to the Hectate cabin and knocked on the door. The girl who opened it had neon green straight hair. The whole place looked magical.

"WHO IN HADES IS KNOCKING ON THE STU...Oh, Hey Percy."

"Hi Molly. Um.. I need a mist potion for a family reunuion."

"Um..ok...hold on." she went back i side to look for stuff. I decided to talk to Percy.

"So, you're like the leader of the camp?"

"Yeah, kinda." Some kid was behing Percy with a bow and arrow. He took out that weirk pen he always had with him. I don't know why he keeps it. He says it dosen't even write. She shot the arrow. He uncapped it and it turned into a sword. He cut the arrow in half.

"Hi Thalia!"

"Who's you friend kelp head?"

"My brother"

"Mortal side orrr..."

"Mortal Side Thalia!!! Gross!"

The girl finally came out of the cabin. "Here you go Percy! Oh and I think Blackjack wants to see you"

"Ok, thanks Molly"

"Who's Blackjack?" I asked. Seemed like a weird name for a kid. We went to the horse stables. I found out who Blackjack was. We decided on riding him to the beach. Let's just say I have the best family ever.

**Paul's POV**

I was worried. We have been standing in the parking lot for 10 minutes. They still haven't arrived. That's when a giant pegasus landed in front of me. They hoped off.

"I know you two had to go inside Camp Half-Blood to get that."

"It is named Blackjack and he says he wants that donut in your hand." Percy said. "How do you know that?!" I demanded. "Son of Poseidon. Creator of Horses." he replied. I gave Blackjack my donut and he flew away. "Okay, let's go in." Sally rushed us inside. We went inside and spotted my family. I was so nervous. I introduced everyone and we decided to go get dinner because it was raining and we couldn't go to the beach. My family picked a restaurant and said it would be a surprise for us. We arrived at _The Seafood Shack_ and I knew this wouldn't end up well. I tried to convince them to go to another place because Percy couldn't eat Seafood. They tild him they had burgers here. What worried me was that the first time we had gone to eat as a family I told him the same thing. He put his hand to my head. I heard the fish calling him master and begging him to save them. We agreed not to go anywhere where they cook seafood with him anymore. We walked in. Percy said he would be fine but I saw him wince and rub his temples. He looked like he was having a conversation with the fish. We all ordered Seafood except for Percy. Then, it came. We found out they kill and cook the fish in front of you. They brought a tank out. All the fish were trying to swim towards us. At least, that's what it looked like to my family. I knew they were trying to swim to Percy. As soon as they made the first cut on the still alive fish our water glasses exploded. Nobody knew what happened and nobody cared.

"Paul I have a _'__headache'_. I'm going to step outside." Percy walked out. I decided to follow them. I found Percy outside crying.

"Hey Paul." He wiped the tears off his face.

"Hey Perce. We can wait out here till they finish."

"Those fish were part of Poseidon's army during the Titan war. They were so brave and they just killed them to eat." I didn't know what to say. I am eating the fish that helped save the world.

"Let's go in, their done now."

"Okay." He wiped the tears off his face aand went in. Sally gave him a hug and a sad smile. Then, my dad pulled out a hat filled with paper. He told us to each take one.

"Okay y'all. Whoever's number you got, switch plates and food." Percy looked sick. We all switched and he ended up with what looked like crawfish. **(Can y'all tell where I live? It's Louisiana!) **He asked if he could have his burger back. Of course, my dad had it and said no. Percy ate crackers and I told him we could order pizza at the hotel room. Eventually, we left and went back to the hotel room. We ordered seven pizzas. He ate them all. Then, we went to sleep. Can't wait for tomorrow.

**I hope you guys like it. Not my best work but I'll try to improve.**


End file.
